orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Mess Hall
The Mess Hall is a common dining room within the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] where the majority of the crew eat, drink, or relax. Description The center of the Mess Hall holds the largest tables meant to seat up to six or more crew members. There are ramps leading to sections of both the left and right sides containing smaller, two person tables as well as a large window to view the cosmos outside. At the starboard side is a bar staffed by various bartenders, including Olix. A record player sits against the wall by the bar, which Olix installed in the late July or August of 2420.Olix states that he installed the gramophone one week before the events of Episode 1: Old Wounds. See Timeline. The hall is adorned with many Food Synthesizers and flora to create a more comfortable atmosphere. Despite that there is a physical bar built in for crew members to consume intoxicating beverages if they so choose. History After making the decision to listen to Admiral Tucker and not pursue Ed Mercer and Kelly Grayson, Alara relaxes in the Mess Hall while John LaMarr and Gordon Malloy express disapproval over her decision. Alara, sympathizing with their points announced to all the everyone there that she's going to disregard what the Admiral has requested and will go save Ed and Kelly anyway.Episode 1x02: Command Performance Kelly expresses outrage to Captain Mercer over Bortus' desire to have Topa undergo gender reassignment surgery while sitting in the Mess Hall.Episode 1x03: About a Girl In the winter of 2420, the crew plays karaoke in the Mess Hall.Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger The crew of the Orville holds a farewell party for Chief Engineer Steve Newton. At the same party, Navigator John LaMarr and Helmsman Gordon Malloy play a prank on Lieutenant Yaphit and Second Officer Bortus by hiding a piece of Yaphit's gelatinous body in some of the food, which Bortus eats.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions Ed and Kelly agree to start dating while sharing a drink in the Mess Hall and drink heavily that night. Kelly breaks up with him several weeks later in the Mess Hall.Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry A few weeks later, Ed dreams that he is sat alone in the Mess Hall watching the stars over a drink. Kelly enters, tells him that she no longer cares if a relationship would jeopardize his command and their friendship, and kisses him passionately. An alarm sounds and Ed wakes up alone in his room.New Beginnings, Pt. 1 When the ship is docked on Kaylon 1, the crew gather in the Mess Hall where a farewell party is thrown for Isaac, including a cake and a song performed by Gordon.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 Within the Mess Hall, Talla and Kelly present the pelpifa, a Xelayan musical instrument, to "Leyna Channing". Also present is Dann, who is having a drink by himself when he witnesses Talla play the pelpifa, which he comments is "really pretty".Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots While they are addicted to old Earth cigarettes, Bortus and Klyden smoke together in the Mess Hall, where they agree to get Topa a latchkum for their upcoming birthday. Receiving numerous complaints regarding the smoke, the couple are confined to quarters by Talla.Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions deleted scene As the Union Council deliberates over the issue of the Moclan female sanctuary, which threatens to take Moclus out of the Union, Bortus has a drink alone at the Mess Hall before Kelly joins him. Klyden arrives and tells Bortus that he must contemplate the possibility that they will be returning to Moclus; Bortus suggestst that that would please Klyden as he rebukes his mate for his prejudice against females. The moment is interrupted when Talla alerts Kelly to a Moclan advance on the colony.Episode 2x12: Sanctuary At the Mess Hall, Ed, Kelly and Gordon tell Talla about when the former were a couple. After they leave for the night, Kelly's thoughts of that time led the Aronov device to extract a version of herself from seven years ago, who is admitted to the crew as a Lieutenant while they work to return her to her own time. During her stay, Commander Grayson walks into the Mess Hall as Lieutenant Grayson tells Gordon, John and Talla about her time at Union Point, much to her embarassment.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow In an alternate timeline, Ed and Kelly share a bottle in the Mess Hall after recovering the derelict Orville from Earth. Whilst there they discuss John's plan to access Isaac's consciousness and use it to send Claire back in time to restore the timeline before discussing their potential future together should the plan not work.Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken Production Production designer Stephen J. Lineweaver led the creation of the Mess Hall, though the actual architectural plans were crafted by set designer Eugene Adamov. The room was originally called the Commissary.Lineweaver, Stephen & Robert Strohmaier. "The Orville: A Chance to Design the Future". ADG Perspective. July-Aug. 2018. Pg. 96. Notable crew members * Alien Bartender - A frequent, but silent bartender in 2419 and 2420. * Olix - Bartender starting in 2420. Trivia * Commander Kelly Grayson finds the Mess Hall pretty when it is empty at night. * According to the book The World of the Orville, the Mess Hall's set was repurposed in the episode Old Wounds to become the set of the Epsilon Science Station. Appearances *''Episode 1x02: Command Performance'' *''Episode 1x03: About a Girl'' *''Episode 1x05: Pria'' *''Episode 1x06: Krill'' *''Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger'' *''Episode 1x11: New Dimensions'' *''Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry'' *''Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 2x01: Ja'loja'' *''Episode 2x03: Home'' *''Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes'' *''Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain'' *''Episode 2x07: Deflectors'' *''Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots'' Sources Category:USS Orville Category:Spacecraft sections